


全圆佑的奇遇

by Bemycat_SX



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 佑灰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemycat_SX/pseuds/Bemycat_SX
Summary: 全圆佑在捉迷藏的时候躲在柜子睡着了，没想到却听到......





	全圆佑的奇遇

**Author's Note:**

> 非常OOC，如有Bug请见谅

全圆佑从黑暗中睁开眼的时候一时有点头晕，可能是在密闭的空间里待久了，有点缺氧。

这次活动第一次拿了打歌节目的一位，成员们聚餐完之后又跑到练习室聚众玩游戏。刚刚居然玩起了捉迷藏，被找到的成员要负责最后清扫练习室。

全圆佑自然是早早在更衣室找了个柜子窝进去。只是今天捉人的成员水平格外菜啊，居然他都等得眯了一会儿还没找到这边来么？

啊今天当鬼的是谁来着？全圆佑打了个哈欠，揉了揉泛出的生理性泪水。

对了，是文俊辉。怪不得呢，也太笨了！

全圆佑活动了一下因为一直得不到舒展变得僵硬的手脚，一边心不在焉地想起文俊辉得到一位之后含在眼睛里的泪花，怪可怜的，看着就想欺负。

我在想什么啊！全圆佑被自己的想法震惊了一下。

“嗯~FFFFF别摸那里。”

这不是文俊辉的声音么？他终于找过来了么？

全圆佑刚想到文俊辉，正主就出现了。但是这个声音怎么有点奇怪，黏黏软软的，尾音还有点莫名有点色情？

“唔…叫你不要再舔了啦！….啊！”

一阵刺激感直冲全圆佑的脑门，文俊辉这是在干什么？

一个更加低沉的声音轻笑了一下：“可是俊尼好像很喜欢啊？你看今天湿的那么快。”

这个声音很熟悉，但又有点陌生。全圆佑不知为何产生了一种愤怒感，文俊辉怎么可以和别人…和别人做这种事情！

在别人身下发出这种色情的声音，被别人欺负，和别人做爱。

文俊辉明明只能被我欺负，只能看着我，只能和我…..做这种事！

全圆佑被愤怒冲昏的头脑突然被自己破格的想法震惊了一下，每次见到俊尼就产生的那种控制不住自己想要欺负他，看他露出那种委屈的表情。但还是会乖乖粘过来一口一个“圆圆”，让人忍不住想欺负的更狠。

原来是因为我……对俊尼有这种感情和欲望么？

全圆佑还陷在自我反思的泥潭之中，外面的动作却在变大。

拉扯衣服的声音、舔吻声、闷哼和娇喘声交织在一起，在全黑暗的环境下，视觉上受阻，听力就越发敏感。

随着文俊辉一个拔高的娇喘，柜子里的全圆佑已经岌岌可危的神经啪地一声崩断了。如果愤怒和嫉妒可以拟人的话，它们已经掀开柜门，把压在文俊辉身上的男人拎起来暴打一顿。

可恶，明明俊尼天天和我待在一起的，什么时候交的男朋友？别的成员也不知道么？

诶？别的成员？

全圆佑被愤怒的嫉妒冲击大脑终于缓慢地重启，发现了事情地诡异之处。刚刚不是在玩捉迷藏么？那其他成员去什么地方了？再说文俊辉再怎么和男友干柴烈火，也不至于跑到团队的练习室来做这种事吧！

全圆佑伸出手，小心翼翼地把柜门推开一条缝，观察外面两人的动作。

只见文俊辉被压在桌子上衣衫凌乱。宽大的白衬衫被推到了胸口，黑色的皮裤也被卷到下面，松松垮垮地挂在腿上。

压在他身上的男人看不清楚正脸，只能看到他将头埋在文俊辉胸口不断舔吻，一手制住文俊辉不断扭动的腰肢，一手探在股后。

随着那只手的动作，文俊辉不住地颤抖，甚至在男人的一个大动作下控制不住呜咽出声，眼睛里不断有泪花泛出，又被身上的男人卷舌舔掉。

全圆佑却被文俊辉的媚态吸引了，眼角微红，脖颈向后仰出了危险的弧度，一头银发因为被蹂躏的缘故湿湿地黏在额上，又被身上地男人拨开。

等等…文俊辉什么时候变成银发了。

全圆佑从视觉冲击中反应过来，这个文俊辉不仅染着银发，衣着和刚刚捉迷藏的时候完全不一样。仔细一看脸也更有棱角，身上也都覆盖着薄薄的肌肉，显得更加色气魅惑。

“唔…..圆圆你今天怎么这么磨蹭！”文俊辉发出不满的抱怨，这个人今天前戏做的太长了，明明平时早就插进来了，今天却不管怎么样也只在用手，完全不进入正题。

“FFF，俊尼怎么心急了。”文俊辉身上的男人转了过来，露出了一张全圆佑最熟悉的脸。

这是…他自己？全圆佑被这个魔幻的世界惊呆了，这个前前后后挑逗着文俊辉的人居然是…长大后的自己？

这么说，俊尼还是属于我的。

全圆佑一边心里升腾出一阵窃喜，为自己以后能够对文俊辉为所欲为的美好前景暗喜，另一方面又对现在这个能让文俊辉露出脆弱儿情色表情和声音的全圆佑无法控制地嫉妒。

没有别人可以让文俊辉露出这样的表情，即使这个人是他自己。

长大后的全圆佑轻车熟路地用双手挑逗文俊辉身上地敏感点，把头埋在文俊辉的脖颈旁边，含含糊糊地说道：“因为今天有观众啊，不能让他看到太多呢！”

文俊辉和柜子里的全圆佑都是一惊，但文俊辉很快放松下来：“圆圆你在说什么啊！不要想骗我，今天我检查过大家都回寝室了。刚刚进来之前我也看到你锁门了。”

柜子里的全圆佑却透过细窄的门缝与长大后的全圆佑审视的目光相遇了。全圆佑瞬间倒吸一口凉气，但又迅速把情绪平复下来。是了，如果是这就是以后的我，那也应该有现在的记忆，所以不难猜到这里有过去的他。

长大后的全圆佑更加成熟一些，像是发现了这个紧张的偷窥者，他盯着门缝却露出了一个得意的笑容。然后缓慢地、无声地用唇语说到：

内、购（我的）

柜子里地全圆佑咬紧了下唇，自己的恶劣个性真是连自己都想揍人。

“好了，现场版也看够了，回去找你的俊尼吧。”长大后的全圆佑臂力惊人，一把捞起文俊辉，转向抵在全圆佑所在的柜门上。随着肉体碰撞的声音和文俊辉的惊呼，全圆佑的视线又重新归于黑暗。

 

“啪”的一声，柜门突然被从外面拉开。全圆佑猛然睁眼，被刺眼的光吓得一抖，却看见还略显稚嫩的文俊辉把脑袋探了进来。

“咦，圆圆你睡傻啦？FFFFF捉迷藏居然躲在柜子里睡着了。”文俊辉大笑着把全圆佑从柜子里拉出来，“反正我找到你了，今天的清扫归圆圆了。”

全圆佑这时才反应过来，反手把文俊辉压在胳膊下。“俊尼陪我一起。”

“诶，才不要呢！明明是圆圆输了啊！”文俊辉嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，还是答应了。

但是自从刚刚从柜子里找到圆圆之后，他看我的眼神就怪怪的。像X光一样，还盯着我的屁股看。

文俊辉越想越害怕，不就是输了游戏被他抓到要清扫么，全圆佑至于那么生气要趁他不注意踢他屁股么！

全圆佑太记仇了吧，文俊辉顶着全圆佑灼热的目光心想。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来接下来的走向是小圆掉出柜子被大辉大圆发现，然后二圆戏辉。可惜我笔力不足只好匆匆收尾，如有撞梗请见谅。


End file.
